


Harry's Choice.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reflects on Harry's choice and rejoices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Choice.

**Title** : _ **Harry's Choice.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 363: Life.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Severus reflects on Harry's choice and rejoices.  
 

_**Harry's Choice.** _

Harry belongs in the air, like a bird. Or a cloud. Like those things that should be unreachable yet delight us with their beauty.

Whenever I see him flying my heart trembles with the knowledge that only birds with clipped wings remain tethered to flightless companions. 

“Hello gorgeous!” He greets the moment he sees me, sweeping down towards the ground. “Are you ready to go home, Severus?” 

His question shatters my worries like sunshine breaking through darkness, reminding me that Harry isn't a bird. He's a person. He stays because he chose this. Chose this life. This love. Chose... me.  


 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wybór](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908280) by [mykmyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk)




End file.
